


Adopted - One Girl's Story

by lost_and_mental



Category: Uncatergorized
Genre: Adoption, F/M, First Meeting, Half Siblings - Freeform, Other, Sibling, birth mother, brother, finding yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_and_mental/pseuds/lost_and_mental





	Adopted - One Girl's Story

It's been eighteen years, and Kaleigh Torres finally find out why she never seemed to fit in with her family. Kaleigh's last name wasn't really Torres, it was Saunders. Kaleigh Saunders. Adopted, she couldn't believe it. All the other kids she knew growing up, at one time or another expressed a desire to be adopted so they could have different parents. Yet, Kaleigh didn't even get to know her own parents before she was adopted. According to her mom, she was adopted as soon as she was born. Her birth mother never made any attempts at contacting her, but she had sent letters asking Mrs. Torres how she was and for pictures just so she could see how beautiful a young woman her daughter was growing into. 

There were a million and one emotions running through her system all at once. Shock, being the foremost emotion. All these years, and not one word from her family until now. Not only were there plenty of emotions rolling around, but the questions that formed as well. Why? Why wasn't she wanted? What happened to her birth mother to not want her? Is her birth father still alive? Is he even known? All this and more poured into Kaleigh's fragile mind. On the verge of making the biggest decisions of her life. High school ending, and college due to start soon... That's if she went of course. She still hadn't made up her mind on the subject of furthering her education in the direction of college.

As nervous as she was as she sat in the only room she'd known for the whole of her eighteen years, picked up her iPhone and dialed the number given to her by Mrs. Torres. Many mistakes later, she finally had the number dialed and heard the ringing on the other end of the line. Would her birth mother even want to see her? Would she even care?

“Hello? Hello?” a male voice answered. 

“Um.. May I speak with Ms. Gloria Saunders please?” a hesitant voice asked. 

“Who may I ask is calling?” Ryan asked. 

“This is her daughter... Kaleigh...” Kaleigh responded to the question. 

But the words felt foreign on her tongue. She'd never known anything but the Torres' and now it sounded like this Gloria had a whole new family. That she might have to one day meet, and have to get to know. 

“Hold on a minute..” Ryan set the phone down, and walking to the back glass sliding doors saw his mother in the yard. Opening the doors, he called “Mom, there's a Kaleigh on the phone... She claims to be your daughter...” A curious head tilt as he watched his mom stop dead cold what she was doing. 

“I'll be right there, Ryan.” she responded. 

Ryan merely nodded in response and went about doing nothing as was his habit so far for this summer. 

Gloria rose from her knees and her early afternoon gardening task. Could it really be? The daughter she'd given up so long ago, finally calling her to chat? No, no... She wouldn't want to chat, she'd want answers if nothing else. Her hands shook as she stepped inside the kitchen, and picked up the awaiting phone. “Kaleigh? Is it really you?” she asked. 

A nod was given, forgotten that this was a conversation over the phone and it wouldn't be seen. “Yes.” she spoke softly. “Yes, Ms. Saunders. It's Kaleigh. Mrs. Torres told me that you were my real mother...” Kaleigh said with a hint of confusion to her voice. 

“Yes, darling.” Gloria said. “I had never believed you would even want to speak to me, let alone call me on your own. This is quite a shock for me.” Hands wringing themselves as she talked on the phone. Phone was cradled between her ear and shoulder. “I'm sure you have some questions.”


End file.
